We Will Our Kingdom Give
We Will Our Kingdom Give is the sixth episode of the fifth season. It originally aired on 7 July 2009. Synopsis Cheryl is forced to let go; Loretta is forced to take hold and the Mighty Munt is put to the test. Plot Cheryl’s baby problems cause Kasey to fret. With Munter about to go away, Kasey wants fertility tests. He doesn’t see the need, but now he finds that Kasey is a lot older than he thought. She’s 38?! Cheryl is home from hospital. She didn’t lose the baby, but isn’t out of the woods and is confined to bed rest. She’s disturbed to find that Jane has been left in the care of Aaron Spiller, worried about the business, and also still angry with her recalcitrant children. Pascalle and Jethro feel bad that they nearly caused their mother to miscarry, but Loretta is unrepentant. It’s not their fault. Pascalle, Jethro and Hayden try to make amends, but Cheryl isn’t about to forgive and forget. At this, Judd suggests that maybe this is a time when Cheryl should stop being proud and accept help. Pascalle and Jethro are thrilled to be back in the fold, and compete to be the best child ever, as Hayden is permitted to take Jane. But Judd is unaware that both Pascalle and Jethro are acting as Cheryl’s enablers: helping her work, when she’s not meant to. Loretta wants no part of the best child competition, but is forced to drop Jane’s blankie round to Hayden’s. There she finds a crying Jane, and Nadine off her face. Loretta, who dislikes Nadine anyway, can’t walk away. Instead, she throws Nadine out of the house. But is now left to care for Jane . . . Judd springs Cheryl getting stressed about work, and is angry with Jethro for assisting. Jethro finally realises how serious his mother’s condition is, and Judd is upset that Cheryl seems to care so little for her health, or the baby. Cheryl is forced to see that something has to give. She comes up with a plan, to hand over Hoochie to the most suitable of her offspring. She begins by asking Pascalle, then immediately has misgivings as Pascalle only sees it as an opportunity for Best Bag. Loretta is appalled when Hayden arrives home early in the morning, trollied. She is again forced to take Jane, but can’t alert Cheryl to this disaster. Hayden eventually convinces her that he’s okay, and it was a oncer. Loretta now gets Cheryl’s offer to take over Hoochie. Loretta is honest in her response: she could think of nothing worse. Jethro is appalled that Loretta was so brutal to their invalid mother, but now Loretta gets a visit from an angry Nadine. With Van and Munter estranged, Aaron Spiller is only too pleased to be Munter’s new best friend, and counsels him to drop Kasey. Upset, she turns to Nicky and Pascalle. Nicky takes Munter aside to give him some advice about forgiving Kasey, which he takes. Munter decides to take the tests, but Aaron is again full of advice and prepared to help. This hands-on help goes badly after a sticky incident with Munter’s beanie, and Munter again turns to Nicky. Cheryl calls her family together to announce who will receive her kingdom, and Pascalle is appalled to find the most favoured child is – Jethro! But with Hayden a no show at dinner, Loretta is disturbed. She visits to find him again out of it. He suggests her concern for Jane is really jealousy of Nadine, but even if there’s a grain of truth in this, Loretta still takes Jane. Cheryl contemplates the new order, her good children and her bad child, Loretta. Then Judd sees a miraculous sight: Loretta putting Jane to bed, almost tenderly. Loretta insists that this in no way means that she cares, and makes him promise not to tell Cheryl. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five